superpoderesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Manipulação de Plantas
A Fitocinese é um poder elemental que dá ao usuário a capacidade de controlar forças da natureza, ou seja, qualquer vida vegetal. É uma variação de Manipulação Orgânica e Fisiocinese. Outros Nomes *Agrocinese *Arborcinese *Botanocinese *Clorocinese *Filoquinese *Fitoquinese *Curvatura de Plantas *Manipulação de Plantas Capacidades Os usuários podem criar, moldar e manipular plantas, incluindo madeira, videiras, plantas, musgo e partes das plantas, como folhas, sementes, frutas e flores. O usuário pode fazer com que as plantas cresçam, movam-se, ataquem ou até mesmo se levantem do solo e "caminhem", mutar as plantas reorganizando a estrutura do DNA e revivendo as plantas secas ou mortas. Eles podem usar seu poder para defesa e apoio plantando plantas do solo e fazendo brotar sementes/frutas/bagas, ou mesmo possivelmente usar produtos químicos de plantas para curar pessoas ou objetos ou manipular suas propriedades para uma ampla gama de efeitos. Embora menos comumente ativado por usuários passivos, a capacidade pode lidar com uma série de técnicas ofensivas em um alvo. Usando as plantas como armas permite aos usuários agarrar e golpear continuamente com vinhas e raízes, espinhos de projeto à distância, e rapidamente regenerar as armas murchas à vontade do usuário. Eles podem fazer a videira crescer e subir em torno do pescoço de um alvo, causando asfixia, ou mesmo greve com plantas. Uma técnica mais sutil é liberar toxinas prejudiciais e feromônios, afetando alvos em que as condições devem ser tratadas rapidamente com doenças. O usuário também pode controlar as plantas em suas formas alteradas, ou seja, formas concentradas, como roupas/tecido de algodão, papel, etc. Habilidades *Geração de Plantas para criar/gerar/aumentar, moldar, mover e animar flores para vários fins/efeitos: **Camuflagem cobrindo o usuário ou misturando- se com folhas ou pétalas. **Construções Clorocinéticas, incluindo armas, paredes, armadura ou aliados/servos. **Matéria Surfar usando grama, árvores, folhas, pétalas e/ou qualquer forma de plantas ou suas partes. *Manipulação de Eficácia, incluindo a velocidade, densidade, dureza e/ou nitidez. *Comunicação com a Flora *Manipulação de Flores *Manipulação de Frutas *Manipulação de Verduras *Manipulação de Folhas *Manipulação de Latex, algumas plantas produzem isso como uma defesa. *Indução de Mutação genética em plantas, incluindo a criação de plantas mutantes. *Ataques de Plantas *Empatia de Planta *Melhoramento de Plantas *Crescimento de Planta *Manipulação de Pólen *Manipulação da Seiva *Manipulação de Sementes *Sentido Sísmico através das plantas. *Manipulação de Esporos *Manipulação de Videira *Geração de Espinhos Técnicas *Combate Clorocinético *Sensibilidade de Clorocinética *Transformação de Plantas *Teletransporte Clorocinético *Projeção de Folhas *Planta de Cura *Aura de Planta *Empoderamento de Fábrica *Fusão de Plantas *Mimetismo Vegetal Variações *Manipulação de Temperos **Manipulação de Pimenta *Manipulação de Café *Manipulação de Cereais *Putinacinese Limitações *Pode ser incapaz de criar plantas, limitando-se a manipular apenas a partir de fontes já existentes. *A maioria dos usuários é impotente em áreas sem plantas ou pelo menos o potencial para as plantas crescerem (solo estéril). *Níveis elevados de radiação em uma área concentrada podem causar defeitos na capacidade. *Os usuários podem ser apenas capazes de controlar certos tipos de plantas. *Os usuários podem ser limitados em quantas plantas ou quanto tempo eles podem controlá-los. *Distância, massa e precisão dependem do conhecimento, habilidade e força do usuário, e os limites naturais de seu poder. *Ataques de Pirocinese e/ou Criocinese podem representar um problema. *Usuários de Retração de Lâminas podem cortar as plantas facilmente. *Susceptível a raios. Usuários *'Malina Petrelli' - Em Heroes Reborn *'Yamato' - Em Naruto *'Hashirama' - Em Naruto *'Cipó Selvagem' - Em Ben 10 *'Fogo-Fátuo' - Em Ben 10 *'Cornelia Hale' - Em Witch *'Hera Venenosa' - Em DC Comics *'Monstro do Pântano' - Em DC Comics *'Mantis' - Em Marvel Comics *'Groot' - Em Marvel Comics *'Steven Universo' - Em Steven Universo *'Rose Quartz' - Em Steven Universo *'Afrodite de Peixes' - Em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco *'Mila' - Em D.P.A *'Flora' - Em O Clube das Winx *'Layla Williams' - Em Sky High: Super Escola de Heróis *'Cosmo' - Em Sonic the Hedgehog *'Earthia' - Em Sonic the Hedgehog *'Metarex/Habitantes de Greengate' - Em Sonic the Hedgehog *'Azuma' - Em Fairy Tail *'Jager' - Em Fairy Tail *'Cosmos' - Em Fairy Tail *'Warrod Sequen' - Em Fairy Tail *'Amellia Loverest' - Em Fairy Tail *'Amelliza Loverest' - Em Fairy Tail *'Eugene Woodland' - Em Fairy Tail *'Beatriz Montoya' - Em Fairy Tail *'Sara' - Em Fairy Tail *'Willow Doi' - Em Fairy Tail *'Rose Sunrock' - Em Fairy Tail *'Rose' - Em Fairy Tail *'Midō Rin' - Em Fairy Tail *'Raul Albadi' - Em Fairy Tail *'Bolobo' - Em Ninjago *'Binz' - Em One Piece *'Vênus' - Em Monster High Galeria Layla2.jpg|Clorocinese é a superpotência de Layla Williams (Sky High) é a capacidade de manipular plantas e natureza. Ela primeiro os demonstra quando revive três plantas diferentes na casa de Will. Flroa.png|Como a Fada da Natureza, a Flora (Winx Club) pode conversar com as plantas, trazê-las à vida, ajudá-las a crescer e alimentá-las quando estão doentes. tumblr mp0yjtAzq61qlwphjo2 500.gif|Rainha Tara (Epic) como a rainha da floresta, pode manipular as plantas. H.gif|Kat Gardener (Eastwick) Kadma earth.jpg|Kadma (WITCH) usando Clorocinese Yuuka Kazami.jpg|Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) Yokai das flores 91b107639775329f55febfa33a48b233.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) Tem a capacidade de manipular plantas, árvores, grama e manipular o seu crescimento e estrutura. Isso permite que Cornelia use as muitas formas de vida vegetal como suas próprias armas pessoais. Ela pode convocar videiras de profundidade no solo e usá-los para enredar os inimigos, fazer flores e outras plantas para florescer instantaneamente, manipular galhos de árvores para usá-los como armas de chicote, controlar esporos e pólen, e trazer as plantas de volta à vida. Poison ivy and her monster.jpg|Hera Venenosa (DC Comics) É capaz de controlar todas as formas de plantas e até mesmo transformá-las em monstros. Mosa Mosa no Mi in Action.gif|Binz (One Piece) usando sua Fitocinese para prender Usopp. Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Poderes Cinéticos Categoria:Poderes Elementais Categoria:Poderes Orgânicos Categoria:Páginas em Construção Categoria:Manipulações Categoria:Manipulações Orgânicas Categoria:Poderes de Planta